


Interrupted

by GrandmaBean



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandmaBean/pseuds/GrandmaBean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico, stuck in the infirmary for the next three days, by order of Will Solace, wakes in the middle of the night, in cold sweat with a boner from a wet dream that was altogether to real. Alone in the space he occupies, why not take care of the little issue, little does he know he's being watched the entire time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a Nico/Will fanfic for ages... So voila! I hope you enjoy!

The touches were altogether too sweet, too hot, unbearably addictive, and much too good. Nico squirmed and bit his lips to hold in the noises that threatened to fall from his lips, toes and fingers curling and gripping the sheets tightly enough to rip through. A pair of hot, skillful, teeth and tongue, accompanied by deft fingers, worked magic on his body, making him harder, hotter, and wetter. He wanted to scream, the delicious burn inside him, the delightful slick of skin on skin, and the heated, biting kisses that we're placed neatly on every inch of exposed flesh... He twitched, as that breaking point was about to topple him into oblivion---  
"Ah!" Nico awoke suddenly, panting and sweating profusely, raging boner trapped in the tight confines of his boxer briefs, black of course. He glanced around quickly, surveying his surroundings, breathing a relieved sigh as he observed that he was completely alone. He slipped a hand down the front of his pants, hissing at the much needed contact, fisting his stiff lightly and jerking up and down, smearing pre-cum all inside his underwear and hand. He simultaneously sucked on a couple fingers, withdrawing when he deemed them wet enough, circling his clenching entrance, moaning softly as he pushed in, scissoring with one, then two, then three.  
"Ah! Will!" squelching sounds, heavy breathing, and high pitched moans filled the pale, olive skinned, raven haired, boy's ears, loud to the point he barely heard the "oh shit!" from outside the door. He stiffened, hand on his dick, fingers in his ass, whisper-yelling in the least flustered way he could manage,  
"Who's there?" silence. Nico could feel a presence of sorts though the someone out there tried desperately to stay as silent, still, and virtually invisible as possible.  
"I know you're there... Go away and leave me alone." The infirmary entrance was hesitantly opened after what seemed like an eternity of a wait and Will poked his head through, sheepishly grinning, red blush over his cheeks. Goddammit. Just the person that had caused all this...  
"Will! Get out of here...!" Nico reddened furiously, his hands still fixed to where they had previously been.  
"Do you really want me to go...? Hmm?" Will slowly stalked towards him, smirking, until he stood directly over Nico's quivering body, hands placed on either side of his hips, pressing his lips over the messy haired lad's pink, wet, bitten ones.  
"Yes... Um... Uh!" Will pulled off his covers as he continued to ravage his mouth, making him blush even harder as the blonde's eyes widened at the placement of those nimble, pale, fingers. Growling softly, Will ran his hands over Nico's shaking body, sneaking beneath the black pajamas, pulling them off, then pinning the son of Hades' arms over his head, bruising the delicate naked flesh, coaxing delicious sounds from the normally stoic and cold boy. Reluctantly letting go of the small, gorgeous body, he pulled off his own shirt and unfastened his cargo shorts, chuckling as Nico shyly stared. Will's skin was smooth and beautifully tanned, covering a sleek, lean, muscled figure, his messy, golden, hair, half-hiding lust filled, blue-green eyes, his body warm and heavy as he draped himself over the smaller teen. His big hands caressed Nico's hips, one gently milking his prick, the other creeping down, down, down, until his blunt fingers teased the twitching, tight, dripping, pink, pucker, suddenly shoving in, causing a choked squeal of surprise. He added more fingers with ease as the hole sucking him in had already been previously stretched out. Nico writhed, bucking his hips forward, hands clamped over his mouth he moaned wantonly, eyes scrunched tight, brow furrowed. Will's hard-on, strained beneath his boxers, twitching occasionally, wanting to be buried to the hilt inside the small, hot, shivering, body.  
"Nico... I'm putting it in..." he whispered huskily as he rolled on a condom hastily, watching Nico as he eagerly nodded tears in his black eyes. Thin arms draping over his shoulders and pulling him in for a kiss, he plunged in, growing stiffer at the younger boy's hardly silenced scream. The warmth, heat, and tightness was amazingly intoxicating, clenching down on his dick as he thrust rapidly in and out, groaning occasionally, burying his face into Nico's neck. Slender limbs were wrapped tightly around Will's shoulders and hips as he quickened his movements, getting closer and closer to that breaking point. He stared down at Nico's pleasure ridden face, as the boy let go of him to stroke his weeping cock, stiffening suddenly as he came with a yell, tightening over Will with just enough pressure to send him into the clouds, shaking.  
"Nico... I love you..." Will whispered against Nico's lips, smiling as the boy blushed and replied,  
"I-I love you t-too..."


End file.
